A Doomed Kiss
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: In a fight for her life, well...not really her life, but the lives of those she loves and the planet that adopted her, that she swore to protect, Kara discovers there's only one solution and she has but one last thing to do before she finishes the fight. See Cat.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

Author's Notes: Gift for Mayka who said she loves pre-relationship fics and angst. Prompts from Christa which were "doomed kiss" and "If you die, I'm going to kill you".

A Doomed Kiss

It was as though every alien in National City, Metropolis, Opal City, Central City and the rest of the world had banded together to strike the SuperCousins at once. Logically Kara knew not all aliens were revenge driven and simply refugees trying to make a living but the numbers were incredibly high and difficult to assess. At first they had made a show in National City, drawing Kara out into the fray, the D.E.O. and some NCPD hot on her tail but it soon became overwhelming and J'onn made the call to Clark, joining the fight until the man of steel could arrive.

All of their friends were there helping to the best of their ability. Alex had retrieved the Kryptonite suit (not that Clark knew about it) and was fighting alongside Lucy who had vacated the desert base for the event. Maggie was commanding the few brave NCPD officers who showed up and stayed from as far a distance as possible. James stood tall and strong in his Guardian getup, Winn and Vasquez jointly running point for everyone over comm back at the base. Hell, J'onn had even let M'gann out of her cell if she promised to assist, a few of the regular bar goers joining the fray.

Kara could not have felt more loved and supported than in that moment, but she feared it was a losing battle as she looked on from high above. They simply didn't have enough resources and it was clear from the strain on everyone's faces, the sweat beading down their backs that their exhaustion limits were being breached. Even Kal-El looked stressed.

Her eyes darted back and forth between her friends. Her family. Fear lanced through her gut but a solution came to mind, a decision, a fact of life she had already experienced and come to terms with.

"Keep them distracted for just a few more moments. _Please_ ," Kara said into her comm, to whomever would listen. Her voice was soft, broken and before hearing the protest from Alex she turned her phone off and flew away.

There was only one place she had to go, one place she would ever go during such dire circumstances looming over her head. It was a path Kara was quite familiar with, a path she often sought even after there was no purpose to her visiting and checking on the occupant. It was soothing in a way she couldn't describe.

The scent of the ocean reached her senses first, trees and buildings blurring past her vision as she slowed to a stop, peering inside the beach house's living room balcony. Kara's breath caught, relief and fear mixed into her gut as she watched Cat standing stiffly in front of her TV screen.

" _Kara_ ," Cat breathed out. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked no one in particular, not expecting a balcony visitor to clear their throat.

"I had to see you."

Cat spun on her heel, glaring easily. "Supergirl," she greeted, lips pursed. "Why are you here?" she growled, about to point back at the TV screen yet frozen in her spot when Kara sped to stand in front of her, hands lightly on her shoulders. "You're trembling," Cat whispered, eyes wide, trying to seek Kara's in order to discern the meaning of the odd visit.

"I...I'm...Cat, I'm Kara," she said, gulping down her fear. There was far larger things to be fearful of right now. Like the loss of her family, of...

"I know," Cat replied curtly, but there was no malice. Her intrigue surpassed any anger or disappointment she would have typically felt at just not learning of Kara's secret. The situation didn't seem to allow for it.

"I couldn't just...leave things the way they were," Kara admitted, bowing her head as her fingers flexed with the desire to pull Cat into her body for a hug. Cat bit her cheek to hold back from commenting and getting the information out of Kara. Several moments of silence, staring at their feet, Kara looked up. "I'm sorry," she whispered, voice hoarse with emotion.

Before Cat could question the purpose of her apology, Kara was kissing her passionately, pouring into the exchange all of her swirling emotions of admiration, kindness, friendship, and most notably, love. Cat melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around Kara's neck, pressing against lips eagerly but when she tried to dip her tongue into Kara's mouth the woman pulled back abruptly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, shaking her head and wringing her hands in front of her body. "I'm so sorry, Cat. I..." Kara looked up, tears on the edges of her lashes, refraining from admitting those three scary words. She couldn't. Not when she was almost certain the aliens wanted her death as vengeance for her mother's actions. Kara refused to leave Cat with the heavy burden of what could have been between them.

" _Khao-shuh_ ," Kara said, turning to exit the way she entered.

Cat hesitated for only a moment before uncharacteristically shouting, "If you die, I'm going to kill you!" Kara glanced over her shoulder to see Cat's trademark glare and grimaced.

"I'm sorry," and then Kara was gone, unable to stay a moment longer.

"KARA!" Cat's strangled voice reached her all the same, and Kara pushed herself to the limit, breaking the sound barrier as she sped back toward the city and the ensuing fight, letting the wind dry her tears.


End file.
